


Everytime She Sneezes

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-16
Updated: 2004-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because of a challenge at TWoP. Set during "The Shower". The title is from "Anna Begins" by the Counting Crows.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Everytime She Sneezes

**Author's Note:**

> Because of a challenge at TWoP. Set during "The Shower". The title is from "Anna Begins" by the Counting Crows.

Marissa thinks this is love.

Ryan thinks maybe it could be. Marissa's conviction is making him think.

He told her he loved her on New Year's, but now maybe Ryan thinks that maybe he lied. Unintentionally, but lied nevertheless. He thought maybe he might be in love when he raced to kiss her in Oliver's penthouse, but the way he feels now is so different.

The past few months have been so intense. All of the drama of Oliver, and Theresa, and Julie and Luke, it's made Ryan and Marissa stronger. Ryan finally what it's like to have someone beside you, challenging you, and pushing you. It's a tired cliché, but Marissa makes Ryan want to be a better man.

Being with Marissa isn't easy and that sort of surprises Ryan. He had some notion that everything fell into place when you met The One and then life became all sunshine and roses. Maybe that was Ryan had been so doubtful about love, and Marissa. Nothing had gotten any easier when Marissa appeared, and Ryan Atwood's life had never been sunshine and roses.

Marissa joins Ryan in gazing out over the ocean. She slips her hand into his and squeezes.

"What are you thinking about?" She wonders gently.

"Sunshine and roses," Ryan replies without thinking. It's a new phenomenon for him, speaking without thinking his words through first.

Marissa laughs gently. For Ryan her laughter makes all the bad times worth it. He'd cross a thousand miles of hot coals, be impaled by a million swords, just to make her smile. Ryan's starting to think that this is love, and he thinks he can live with that.


End file.
